Rota Fortunae
by Paranoid Paradox
Summary: The wheel of fate is always turning. Every changing, yet staying the same all in one. Every single action leads to the same after effect. There is always a continuum and shift. It is a reckless repetition. No one can control its unpredictable behavior as it is a vicious cycle that block living being path. Yet, something pure white falls from the sky to break the relentless cycle.
1. Prologue: Introduction

**Marionette:** Oh, goodness, here I go again! Another on right after quitting my last ones. I know I said I could continue them, but with the work lost, it's hard to bring it back with nothing, but scratch. And believe me I did have them written, but when my real life got hectic. . . Well, my work is either scattered, lost, or gone. Not fun to dwindle about though. I guess you could say this is my new one since I couldn't finish my last ones. Or just to add to the pile again. Or couple. . . I don't know. I can't never make an absolute decision these days. Goodness!

**Bat:** All references, characters, music, lyrics belongs to his or her rightful owners. OCs belongs to Marionette.

* * *

A delicate breeze flow through the air of an eerie and dark place. The air was cold. The night was thick. The air was soothing and eased the dark heart of sorrow. Where the moon glowed in red hues, a castle manor resembling a cat stood in front. A pumpkin at the top of a tower. The building itself felt. . . mysterious. Although, the architecture seem to fit a Halloween fanatic. The design appeared childish and silly to appearance. Yet, under such exterior, the aura felt to be quite deep. Yes, stories established many years-if not decades. Secrets hidden under it misunderstood exterior; secrets of shame, sadness, and pity. However, negative emotions conjured with honor, pride, dignity, and respect. Beside the castle manor appeared to be just as abnormal as the center piece. On the left, Sphere like architecture encased in glowing orange translucent brightens the already dark night. The exterior designs cased shadows. On the right, similar architecture design as the center building. The arrays stand in different angles giving a sense a strong of large, small, and abnormal.

Despite everything, the roses had it own character. In front of the buildings, a fence with designs of oddly shaped bars. Pumpkin head grinned and glow with red. The bars stood out with bat insignias all around. Yet, the roses beauty blossomed. Roses were delicate and fragile looking. The field was comforting.

Upon the center of the rose, a figure lay curled in security within the roses' herd. The body curled like a baby in a mother's tender embrace. The figure identified classified as a female. Her skin was pale. Her eyelashes were absolutely white as her long hair curled around under blown by the wind. Two pure white roses bloomed within the sides of the temples of her pure white hair. And x-shaped pin was in her hair followed by two single thin rectangular shaped pins within her hair and same on opposite side of her face. A red like string wrapped around the front strands of her hair and tied in a neat and delicate string bow. She was cloth with fingerless and toeless arm warmers and leg warmers. Yet her neck, wrist, and anklets were in a lock collar with a large ring. Her clothes were that of a peasant-like clothing with tied strings. Ends of her sleeve and bottom dress part have burn edges with hoods and black tips. Stirring a little, her white eyelashes flickered to reveal pastel pink color eyes. The eyes flickered twice before looking up. . .

Four figures she registered. One was tall while the other was short. The other two seem either large and small plump. The tall with blue eyes hard make it hard for her to register what they read. The same classified with the ed eyes of the short one. The plump ones seem to look with sneers of pity as if feeling sorry for her.

"Hm," the large one spoke up, "an intruder inviting themselves in the Princess' domain without her knowing. I say that is rather sneaky one you are, aren't you?"

"You're in big trouble, Missy!" the little one squealed with a mockery giggle.

The white hair girl tilted her head confused and thought, _'Just where am I?'_

* * *

**Marionette: **And that is the prologue/sample for this new story. Not very neat. In fact, it's messy and dirty. But when the 1st chapter starts, I'll be having it be neat and elegant. I hope.

**Bat:**Thank you for taking your time in reading. In Marionette-sama's apologizes for her rambling, her life has traveled left and right, so it make take her quite a while to get up to date on the current evens within her over year or two of her haitus/absence.


	2. Chapter 1: Talk with the Vampire

**Marionette:** Okay, not my best start out, but it works me. . . The messy part I will attempt no repetition. Anyways, we have our introduction. I will trying to get careful how things progress.

**Bat:** All characters belong to their rightful owners. OCs belong to Marionette-sama.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Romanum Unum

Talk with the Vampire

"Tea," the blond pigtail Lolita offered.

"Hm," the girl responded lost in her own world.

"I ask if you would like some tea?" she asked again.

"Oh," the white haired girl jumped clumsily, "of course, thank you very much."

This situation was rather anti-climactic. The atmosphere strained the air. The air fell silent and thick. Sweet smell of herbs soothes the troublesome air. The blond hair girl remained at poise. Her relax companions at her side. One stayed on the floor. The other flapped its small wings. As the woman looked at the pigtail girl, a strained mark appeared in her neck upon her delicate skin. She pondered if she caused **that** damage.

_'How did it come down to this?'_ the white hair woman thought.

She proceeded to try to recall the previous acts that lead her here.

* * *

_The white haired woman looked around once more. Eyes flicker at the surrounding. The scenery was beautiful, but mysterious. She enjoyed the large quantity of roses._

_She was confused at her situation. Why was she in a garden or roses? How did she get here? She couldn't figure out the answers to her own questions. She felt out of place. Her entire being established a sense of confusion. Her existence fell out of place than usual._

_'Why do I feel like this place isn't real?' she asked herself. 'It's fake? No, I feel it is **real**. Yet, something isn't right.'_

_She combed through her white hair. A strange feeling dances along her finger tips upon her right shoulder. She paused. When did she have white hair? How did her skin become pale? Why was it so long? She stretched out her arm to get a good look at her palm. Her nails were sharp white. Arms encased in long fingerless glove. At the wrist was a metal collar band with a single circular chain attached. A plate lay behind the collar with a strange inscription. The inscription translated into a foreign language in her eyes. Her clothing was ragged and peasant looking with the ends burnt. This was not her appearance. She couldn't understand why, but it wasn't. Yet, she felt her brain twinge at the mind process. A single spark causes her to recoil in pain. It hurts. A lot._

_"Who am I?" she asked out loud._

_"So the woman of white speaks at last," spoke a voice above her._

_The white haired woman looked up at the sight of two figures. Well, there stood two extra additions of a floating creature and plump black cat. One was the appearance of a child dressed in a dress with frills and cross design. Her age balance between more or less thirteen of age. Her hair color was blond with eyes as crimson as the blood. Her hair held up in pigtails with large black ribbons similar tie of a rabbit. The two creatures near her were strange. The floating red plump bat juggled around as it stayed at the girl's right while the large black cat sat at her left. The white hair woman couldn't understand if she was involved in an abnormal Halloween theme party. The second was a tall elderly man with visible wrinkles on his face._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"You dare question M'Lady with such ridiculous false innocence?" the taller man barked with instant rage._

_The women of white yelped as she held up her hands to surrender without hesitation. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"_

_"That is quite enough, Valkenhayn." the soft voice demanded. "Please do calm yourself."_

_As if instantly pulled back by a collar, the tall man stepped behind the short girl and bowed to her with his hand over his chest. "I apologize, Madam. My behavior shall not be repeated." A glare was sent to the woman of white that made her jolt a bit before proceeding to stand up and reside at her side._

_"Who am I?" the blond pig-tailed girl scoffed. "Well, I see you are quite brash and to the point as long ago. A piece of advice, it is quite rude to ask of others without even introducing and explaining yourself. Quite an improper etiquette my dear." She light comb through one of her pigtails, "However, I will forgive your transgression and give you a piece of who I am as to where you are._

_"I am Rachael-Alucard of the vampire clan, Alucard to be precise." the blond pigtailed girl who was named Racheal Alucard spoke with seriousness. "You are within the domains of the Alucard manor. The ones of each side of me are Nago and Gii." She then opened her palm to the tall man beside within a few distances behind her. "This is my loyal butler, Valkenhayn. Now, if you be so kindest to give your name my dear; I did not catch it when you landed in my humble abode."_

_The woman of white paused in silence. She tilted her head as her brows fuzzed together._

_"I pray your attention span is better than most of my encounters." Rachael prayed._

_Her pink eyes lifted up to meet the narrow crimsons before looking down. Her hands built up a fist as her cast down at her hands. "I apologize." she said soft and weak. "I don't know my name."_

**_NO! DON'T LET THEM HAVE YOU! ESCAPE!_**

_A pain shot through her head. A shot ranged in her mind like an eerie noise of screeching. A banish cried in the white haired woman's head that brought her head down in the garden of roses._

**_ENEMY! TRAITOR! LIAR!_**

_"M'Lady," Valkenhayn yelled._

_"Analyzing Target," an abnormal inhuman voice spoke as eyes glow. "Rachael Alucard. Species classified as vampire of the Alucard family. Level of potential threat: 50%."_

_Within an instant, a materialized ocular shaped insignia appeared before the woman of white. It illuminated in the essences of pink and white light._

_"Kill." she spoke as she waved her hand in the vampire's direction._

_Within seconds, the insignia bestowed five sharp-looking swords in a pentagon shape behind her. The blades had hidden design as they glow pastel pink._

_"I believe I have already stated the obvious one." Rachael giggled nonchalantly in the face of danger. "However, I find it rather odd to have **your** presence here. Here I thought Mr. Hero believed to seal you off for good. Yet, you made it back safely. Tell me, how was your long **trip**? I do confess I should have made the visit preparation a bit more comforting, wouldn't you agree?"_

_"Princess," the red bat trembled, "that girl is rather scary all of a sudden."_

_"Hmph," Rachael scoffed. "Scary? This girl. No. This woman is a true **witch**. An excellent, well-crafted being at that. To think, someone of well-known knowledge and craft strive to create such a violent, merciless creature. Your eyes have no emotion and seek only to seek the blood of those your creator desired. However, that girl is no long in command," her red eyes narrowed at the woman in white, "is she?"_

_The woman of white giggled, "You don't find well interesting bodies. I had to be careful with my picking. My last body was well. . . tarnished by Mr. Demon." She lightly twirled her white locks. "You know, I hate to be back with how things are. However, I will confess one thing."_

_Rachael's brow rose in interests. "I am to assume you are telling me you were dragged out of your death."_

_"My soul at the least." she elaborated before folding her arms. "Yet, I," she paused to scratch her head in frustration, "my memories are fuzzy, so I act on instinct." She shrugged, "It's not much from a shock when you try to balance two incompatible souls in one body." The glowing pink eyes glare at the red ones. "One thing I do know, I despise you. No, I hate you. You were presence makes my blood boil."_

_"**You**," Valkenhayn growled at the woman in white._

_"Who are you?" the woman hissed. Her head shake in disgust as she snapped her fingers causing the insignia and blades to disappear like fairy dusts._

_Valkenhayn's glare mad the woman even more disgusted. Yet, Rachael coughed lightly grasping the old man's attention._

_"Butler and lap dog of a vampire," the woman mocked, "I guess there is one way to **tame a rabid dog**."_

_"Why you little witch," Valkenhayn barked._

_The woman of white curtsies innocent in her outfit with an innocent smile. "That I am, **wolf**."_

_"Valkenhayn," Rachael raised her hand, "at ease. This woman does intend harm, but has no goal except to survive."_

_The woman raised her hand and snapped her fingers. A crimson ribbon wraps around her thin throat. Behind her are two of each insignia where the each ribbon appeared out of. Two pair of blades on each side ready to strike._

_"Madam Rachael," Valkenhayn screamed before baring his teeth at the woman in white._

_"Princess," the plump vampire and fat cat whimpered in worry._

_"Keep making that face and I'll make it even uglier." she threatened._

_"Quite a first time for myself to be caught off guard so easily." Rachael scoffed with grin and eyes closed. "You truly are lost child with no guide whatsoever. Those years of being sealed away have heightened your senses. "_

_Eyes of pink narrow in displeasure. The woman twisted her wrists upward and clinched her fingers. The stimuli spark the ribbons to tighten even more. This cause the vampire to gasp. Yet, Rachael stayed in place. Her face twinges in pain. Valkenhayn grew in heated hatred of the situation. At least, the woman could see quite obvious. Baring his fangs even more, Valkenhayn swiftly dashed at the woman. His claws barred and ready to shred. His accuracy aimed at the woman's throat. However, the woman was flexible and dodged by the thickness of the air. Her throat displayed the cut and bled._

_'Shit,' she cursed._

_"Dare to look away," Valkenhayn yelled as another attack charged at her head-on. "I am far from finished with you. I shall shred you until you can hardly recognize your own body."_

_His relentless attacks left the woman on the defensive. Her constant evasions left her evading him left, right, up, down. Yet, this could only last so long. This was obvious by her heavy breathing._

_Sadly, her vision grew black and heavy just before the werewolf's claws found their target._

* * *

"Um," the woman spoke weakly, "Miss Rachael Alucard?"

"Yes," Rachael acknowledged, "something you wish to ask?"

"More of an apology Ma'm," the woman said twiddling with her fingers.

The paused ate at her consciousness. This needed to be done. If she didn't, the idea fathomed her when dealing with common sense. She didn't know why, but she needed to apologize. Yet, she didn't know for what. For everything? Maybe. Of course, she invades private property. Damaged a garden of flowers. This included angered the old man for reasons she herself couldn't figure out. Everything fell heavy on her like a falling boulder.

"Apology, you say," the vampire inquired as she rested her tea. "I say that is a responsible decision, but I it is not for you do if you cannot figure out what it is you feel so inclined to be responsible for. Apologizes are condolences of forgiveness asked by the guilty party towards the victim for his or her reckless or immature actions, words, or behavior."

"I understand." the girl nodded looking down at herself. "It is still my fault even if I don't remember what it is I did wrong."

"Thus is why it is not your fault child," Rachael rejected catching the girls pink eyes stare at her red ones. "How can one apologize if they do not know for what reason there is to apologize for?" She proceeded to take a sip of her tea before resting it to its proper place. "Your actions were not yours to make. Do be mindful of that."

"I don't understand." the girl responded with her face mixed with confusion. "Aren't I the one **that** did that you?"

Pink eyes stared at the marks on Rachael's neck. A strained bruised with stretch marks spread around her neck. The bruise was still there with an ancient inscripted writing. The color is still red, but a lighter shade. Sadly, the bruise left little of a good impression. It must have been her fault! It had to be! Yet, Rachael did have a point. What lesson would be learnt here if she couldn't possibly remember what it was she **exactly** did?

"You are not the one at fault." Rachael repeated herself. "Must I repeat myself? A valiant effort to acknowledge responsibility but you have no quarrels with me. . . Personally at the very most."

"I don't understand." she responded at a lost.

"**Two** souls in one body with imbalance mental frequencies and essences." the vampire spoke as she leaned on her fragile palm with a smile of interest. "Such a poor child wrapped up in such a messy conundrum." Leaning up she spoke with a more seriousness, "Nevertheless, I am aware you have **forgotten** your name? Am I correct?"

"Well, um," the woman in white hesitated in responding, "I can't say forgotten is the right word. I say don't know is better. I can't even feel a single clue on what it is. I don't know who I am, my name, and my past. I don't even know if I belong here. I feel like this world is all just a game to me."

"Game," Rachael inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am." she responded. "It's hard to explain. I feel like it's a dream, but my own. . . Mm, I'm not explaining this very well. I'm deeply sorry, Miss Rachael."

"At least you have manners unlike most of my associates." Rachael complimented as she lifted her palm. "I fear my injuries are very minor as to what Valkenhyn did to you."

"Huh?" the woman titled her head.

"I guess your obliviousness is part of your personality as well." Rachael giggles. "Such innocence is quite a facade to put up in front of me and Valkenhyn so easily. However, I fear that will get you killed one day. Quite a quick death at that." She waved her palm as the butler bowed his head.

"As for my ruthless behavior displayed earlier, I have put it within my apologizes to bandage your neck." he spoke with a hint of mixed feelings.

The woman blinked at the butler before feeling her neck. Her pink eyes widen in surprised at the discovery. A white bandaged wrapped around her neck. She hardly felt it.

"But, Miss Rachael," she started.

"I am fine." Rachael dismissed. "A mere bruise is quite an ugly sight to see, but I've been through worse. Although is putting it lightly. Yet, it was treated as your wound was. It was simply done in different way as mine was not skin deep."

"Still infections," she proceeded further. "If not treated properly, you'll only make it worse!"

"Thank you for your concerns, but I am fine." Rachael rejected once more.

The woman sighed in defeat. Is that what dealing with high royals feels like? She hopes it wasn't.

"Blanche." Rachael called.

"Huh?" the woman snapped out of her thoughts in full alert.

"Your new name." Rachael bestowed.

"My name?" she questioned.

"It means white or a blank canvas, in my opinion, it's the second one." Rachael explained. "It's quite a fitting name for you. I do like it! Most definitely! Although, you are not entirely white based on appearance wise."

"Blanche," she whispered the name to herself. "It's weird."

"If you want to name yourself then ahead," Rachael accepted almost sounding offended.

"N-no, I mean it is weird." she smiled full with heart, "but I like it! I really do! Not to mention, you're the most nicest person to give me a name!" Bowing her head, she thanked Rachael, but banged her head on the table by accident. "Ow!"

Rachael giggled. "Over excited over a little name, hm? Well, no matter." Her delicate fingers snapped revealing a dark, mystic portal behind the Blanche. "You might as well start your journey. No sense for you to be wasting it by lounging around here."

"What do you mean?" Blanche questioned. "I just got here. Couldn't you at least help me, ple-?"

In an instant, a vicious wind whirled from behind Rachael pushing Blanche out of her chair. Blanche tumbled over with chair wobbling to keep balance. Her grips grew fierce and scared. Eyes widen in terror of the unknown for what may lay beyond the void portal. She didn't feel ready to go just yet. She had yet to understand this area—much less this world she is unfamiliar with. Her eyes stared at the vampire and her companions. She hoped her companions would at least say something. Yet, none spoke nor move a single muscle. Not even the werewolf who she believed to be looking a bit of relief to see the look on Blanche's face.

"I can do nothing but guide you, Child." Rachael spoke in a serious tone. "If you must be that desperate to ask for help, you may be able to find some associates of mine who may be of aid on your journey for self-identity." Her eyes closed before releasing a restless sigh. Resting on her right palm, Rachael's face grew soft and tender with eyes that gave the sense of security. "Now, you must go on this alone. Follow your instincts within your own consciousness for I fear my help with be more detrimental that helpful." Raising her other open palm at Blanche, her face grew dark. She yelled, "Now, **be gone**!"

In an instant, the wind grew with even more force; Blanche shielded her eyes with one of her arms. Forgetting that she was struggling for a second, Blanche lost her grip. Thus, the wind blew her tumbling into the dark void with nothing, but her voice.

Her voice that screamed for help and a few white feathers left behind fall upon the delicate blooming rose bouquet of flowers within the garden.

* * *

**Marionette-sama:** Wow, first update after not doing fanfictions for over **too** many years. Be warned, I have real life issues to deal with, but I will try to update these at least I hope once a week. I feel its kind of rush a bit, but I think it's okay. Anyways, our female character named Blanche, named by Rachael truly, is already getting introduced to this strange world, but with no main base to start with. Rachael believes she will have to explore and learn on her own as most characters within the Blazblue Universe. Where she lands or who she meets is unknowns? Well, I know, but the possibilities are endless. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter folks! Let me know what you think of this story when you get a chance! Advise and suggestions are loved!

**Bat:** Marionette-sama thanks the previous reviewers very dearly! Including the readers. Things have changed a lot in her life, so she appreciates the compliments on the previous chapter! To add, no characters in Blazblue or any other games of its franchise belong to Marionette-sama. Only Blanche. Enjoy the rest of your evening and have a most pleasant one!


End file.
